Sonic the Hedgehog Jr II
Sonic the Hedgehog Jr II (born May 16, 2055) is Sonic the Hedgehog Jr and Amy Rose's son who later became an former member of the SCAR Team 2 of the United Nations Space Alliance and the U.S. Navy SEALs along with Sonic Sr II. Like his father, Jr. II defends Earth with the help of the Autobots (led by Optimus Prime) from villains and later Decepticons (led by Megatron). His personality also is like his father's and grandfather's. Plus he can run just as fast as him too. As a kid along with Sr II, he and Sr II always liked to play with his mother's police hat and handcuffs and sometimes even cuffed his own parents with them. Jr however has outgrown that. Later, he is the hedgehog form of UUltraman X when he was adult same as Sonic Sr. II. He uses the X Devizer to transform by placing the spark doll on the devizer. Appearances His first appearance is Sonic Boom: Fire & Ice. ''Sonic Forces: The Final Battle After hearing of Sigma's plot, Zero set out to find Sonic Sr II, the second son of the late Sonic Jr and the half-brother of Sonic Jr II (who is meet by the new ultra Ultraman Orb and giving him the Orbcalibur (who is turned into a Ultra Fusion Card "Orb Origin"), Ultra Fusion Cards and the Orb Ring) to inform him of the situation. When arriving in Hawaii, Sonic Sr II's current location, he found Ultraman Orb (as Sonic Sr II) battling a revived Galactron. Zero aided him in defeating the mecha and then told Orb the situation. After hearing this, Orb (who found Sonic Jr II's X Deviser) set out to stop Sigma before he can began the Maverick Wars by firing the missiles at New York City. Sonic Sr II is called to save the day in Las Vegas when Sigma and Mavericks attacks the missile silo in Arizona. However, Sonic Sr II discovers that Sigma has recruited the Clone Shadow the Hedgehog, Metal Sonic, Chaos, Zavok, and a mysterious newcomer named Infinite to assist him along with Alien Gapiya Sadeath , Vile as well as evil ultra Ultraman Belial. Infinite proves to be too powerful for Sonic Sr II and easily defeats him but not before he had a chance to send the X Devizer to Sonic Jr II before he disappears in the thin air. Sonic Jr II (who arrived too late to save his brother Sonic Sr II) returns, reunited with Ultraman X and became furious by destroying Alien Gapiya Sadeath with the FIM-94 Stinger Missile Launcher which he explodes into pieces the first time until he is later knocked unconscious by Sigma (who disarmed the Singer). Six months later, without Sonic Sr II to stop him, Sigma began the Maverick Wars by launching a terrorist attack by launching the missiles at New York City with 4 missiles hit Manhattan while many missiles were destroyed by the U.S. Air Force, with only small pockets of United States Armed Forces remaining. Unfortunately they were confronted by X and Zero (who takes Sonic Jr II back to the Hunter Base when he is unconscious) until Axl arrives to stop Sigma which forces Sigma and Infinite to retreat back to Sigma's Palace in Atlantic Ocean. Acting on Sigma's behalf after the Maverick Wars began, All but reploids turned into mavericks under Sigma's command. Meanwhile, Infinite has become the leader of Sigma's maverick army. With Sigma out to crush the remaining opposition, multiple forces are now embroiled in conflict for the control of the planet. Sonic Sr II’s disappearance was shocking news to everyone. Sonic Sr II’s friends were rescued by the Maverick Hunters Mega Man X, Zero and Axl with the help of the U.S. Military by repelling Mavericks during the invasion of New York City. After repelling Mavericks out of New York City, Knuckles the Echidna Jr, son of the late Knuckles Sr joins the United States Armed Forces along with Sonic Sr II's friends to help the Maverick Hunters and the Allied Forces to combat the Mavericks. In addition, they recruit a new members Marcus and Damien. Knuckles Jr explains that he has discovered Sonic Sr II is being held prisoner in Velvet Crowe's world when Sigma send him. X and Zero manage to steal a shuttle in Sigma Palace, travels to Space Prison, but Sonic Sr II is not here due to transporting to Cybertron. Powers and Weapons *Orbnica: Though not a weapon, this object is Sonic Jr. II's personal musical instrument, themed after the harmonica. *Physical Endurance: Sonic Jr. II can withstand things no normal human can such as being in a freezing environment for long periods of time, or falling thousands of feet in air. Guns *HBRa3 rifle *ICR-1 assault rifle *M249E4 SAW *48 Dredge Ares *MK14 EBR *Remington 700 USR *M40A5 SWS *MP5A2/MP5SD2 *KRISS Vector *MP7A1 *ASM1 SMG *Remington 870 MCS *Stevens Model 620 *Mossberg 500 *Benelli M1014 *MAUL Bulldog *M136 AT4 *Stinger M7 *FIM-92 Stinger *Mk 153 SMAW *FGM-148 Javelin *MDL GLM *M320 Grenade Launcher Module *Kimber Warrior *Berreta M9A1 *SIG Sauer P226 *SIG Sauer P320 Optimus Prime's Descendant' Weapons *Optimus' Energon Battle Blades *Optimus' Energon Battle Hooks *Optimus' Energon Battle Axe *Optimus' Battle Shield *Optimus' Ion Cannons *Optimus' Mega Striker Items used Devices *X Devizer: Transformation device for Ultraman X. *Xlugger: The main weapon of Ultraman Exceed X. It is stored with in the coding of the Exceed X Spark Doll. *Beta Spark: A set of two items, namely 'X Beta Capsule' and 'X Spark Lens'''. *G1 Matrix of Leadership: An artifact of great power, traditionally carried by Optimus Prime, the leader of the Autobots. Although its appearance differs slightly from universal stream to universal stream, it generally appears as a glowing crystal sphere encased within a hollow metal shell, with a handle on either side. Cyber Cards *Cyber Gomora - Created from Gomora Spark Doll *Cyber Eleking - Created from an Eleking Spark Doll. *Cyber Telesdon - Created from Telesdon Spark Doll. *Cyber Zetton - Created from Zetton Spark Doll. *Cyber Neronga - Design only, caricature used for target practice. *Cyber Red King - Created from a Red King Spark Doll *Cyber Gomess - Created from a Gomess Spark Doll. *Cyber King Guesra - Created from a King Guesra Spark Doll. *Cyber Bemstar - Created from a Bemstar Spark Doll. *Cyber King Joe - Created from a King Joe Spark Doll. *Ultraman Zero - Created by Alia from analyzing Zero's power **Ultimate Zero - Created by Xio members by copying Ultimate Aegis' dimensional gate ability. *Ultraman Max - Created by Ultraman Max using his own power. *Ultraman Nexus - Created by Ultraman Nexus using his own power. *Ultraman Ginga - Created by Tails from his study of Ultraman's power *Ultraman Victory - Created by Tails from his study of Ultraman's power *Ultraman X - Created by Ultraman X using his own power. **Ultraman Exceed X - Created by Ultraman Exceed X using his own power. *Ultraman - Created by Tails from his study of Ultraman's power *Ultraman Tiga - Created from analyzing the alternate Tiga's statue and Spark Lens from Baraj Ruins in South America. Category:Sega protagonists Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Super Smash Bros. fighters Category:Knights of the Round Table in Sonic series Category:Fictional United States Navy SEALs personnel‎ Category:Fictional special forces personnel Category:Fictional United States Army Special Forces personnel Category:Animal super Category:Video game characters introduced in 2016 Category:Fictional military personnel in video games Category:Animal characters in video games Category:Anthropomorphic animal characters Category:Video game protagonists Category:Child characters in video games Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2016 Category:Teenage characters in video games Category:Video game characters who can move at superhuman speeds Category:Fictional soldiers in video games